Drillimation X Blitzivan
Hitmarker Animations El TV Kadsre Animation|distributor = JP EK El TV Kadsre Films US INT Silver Bullet Pictures|running_time = 110 minutes|country = Japan United States El Kadsre|language = Japanese English|release_date = September 17, 2013 (Tokyo) October 25, 2013|budget = $129 million|rating(s) = EKFGR: PG MPAA: PG Eirin: PG12|screenwriter(s) = Kagami Yoshimizu Max Axis|box_office = $822 million|edited_by = Hideo Kouichi}}Drillimation X Blitzivan, known in Japan as 'Drillimation and Blitzivan: The Ultimate Hero Gathering '(DrillimationとBlitzivan: 究極のヒーローギャザリング Drillimation to Blitzivan: Kyūkyoku no hīrōgyazaringu), is as 2013 Japanese-American-El Kadsreian animated crossover film between the characters of The Drillimation Series and the characters of the Blitzivan franchise. The film is written and directed by Susumu Takajima, Max Axis, and co-written by Akira Hisashi, with its screenplay written by Kagami Yoshimizu and Max. The film revolves around the characters from The Drillimation Series and the Blitzivan franchise as they both team up in order to save their worlds from being destroyed by Team Crimson, who teams up with an evil organization from Blitzivan's universe in order to help them create a new weapon, the Scarlet X. Drillimation X Blitzivan ''premiered on September 17, 2013, in Tokyo, and was released on October 25, 2013, in Japan, El Kadsre, and in international territories. ''Drillimation X Blitzivan ''received generally positive reviews from critics and fans, praising its story, animation, and the voice cast's performances. The film went to gross over $822 million worldwide, making it one of the highest-grossing films of 2013. Plot In ''Mr. Driller, Lucky Star, and Chouhou Joutai's dimensions, a mysterious spacecraft has been discovered floating around those worlds. Susumu Hori and Wataru Hoshi investigate the mysterious craft, with Konata Izumi and Miyuki Takara joining them, and Susumu Takajima and Kagami Ochiai investigating as well. However, they were all captured and were placed in special capsules. After Hori, Wataru, Konata, Miyuki, Takajima, and Kagami were captured, and three of the spacecraft's that they were on vanished soon after. The three spacecraft has arrived at present-day Mirai City. The craft's crew were about to awake the crew who were encased in the capsules when they received a surprise attack by the crew. As the three spacecraft's combine each other into a larger spacecraft, the crew manages to escape and found each other. They soon saw the now-combined spacecraft vanish, leaving the crew stuck in Mirai City. The crew decided to find someone who can help them find back home. They were about to give up searching until Kagami saw a billboard that was covering a story about Blitzivan, giving her the idea that he could be the one who can get them back home. After stopping a local crime, Blitzivan transforms back into Ray Daichi, unaware to him that Susumu, Wataru, Konata, Miyuki, Susumu, and Kagami were watching him from behind. After they explained to him about their situation. Ray sends them into the lab, where Ivy Daichi prepares to send them back to their individual worlds. However, though, much to the crew's disappointment, the plan was interrupted when the same three spacecraft's from earlier reappears. One of Ray's Debug Drones managed to slip inside the spaceship and revealed everything to crew: It was revealed that Takumi Hearthcliffe made a deal with General Vultrazas, a cold-blooded general of an unnamed organization, to build a robot for Hearthcliffe using the likeness of his organization's mascot Flandre Scarlet. The Debug Drone also discovered that Inori Hiigrai, Kagami Hiiragi, Tsukasa Hiiragi, and James Rofle were also captured and contained in the same capsules. Upon seeing it, The crew agreed to perform a rescue mission to save them. The crew, alongside Ray and Ivy, managed to sneak inside the spacecraft and stage a full-scale attack. Ray, Hori, and Konata released the contained captives while Takajima, Ochiai, Wataru, and Miyuki fought off against the spacecraft's armed soldiers and Team Crimson's Crimsonites. They soon confront Vultrazas and Hearthcliffe, who activates the new robot, now called Scarlet X, and attacks the crew. This, however, causes the spacecraft to be destroyed in the process, forcing the crew to escape. The crew was soon confronted by Hearthcliffe, Vultrazas, and the Scarlet X again, to which their fight continues. During their fight, Ochiai uses an attack on the Scarlet X that causes the robot to override. As the robot was about to explode, Ray and Takajima kicked both Vultrazas and Hearthcliffe into the robot, killing the three of them. The crew congratulated their victory in Ivy's lab, to which she asks if they're ready to go back to their worlds. Susumu Hori and Takajima, after thinking about it, decided to stay in Blitzivan's world for a little while. During this time, Tsukasa Hiiragi takes Ray into his room because she wanted to "talk" with Ray about something. In a mid-credits scene, It's been revealed that Tsukasa Hiiragi was holding an interview with Ray, to which he discusses his double life as a superhero. Cast Production Around 2011, Max has been contacted by Susumu Takajima to which he proposed his idea for a crossover between The Drillimation Series and the Blitzivan franchise. Max was interested in his idea and agreed to work with him. He soon worked on the draft with fellow co-writer Akira Hisashi for 2 months. After the draft was finished, they brought the draft to Drillimation Studios, where Takajima wanted to make small tweaks in the script so that the Drillimation and Blitzivan characters all interact with one another. After the draft was finished, Max and Yoshimizu went to work and refine on the film's script while Akira and Takajima started production of the film. During the film's concept phase, Susumu wanted the idea of having Blitzivan a built-in glider board as his new aerial vehicle. Upon hearing this, Max initially rejected his idea but accepted it at the last minute after he momentarily forgot that in The Genesynth Chronicles, Blitzivan's back thrusters were destroyed. Production of the film began in January 2013, with Drillimation Studios' in-house animation department, Kyoto Animation, and Cinemassacre working on the film's animation. But during the middle of the film's production phase, Akira Hisashi was concerned that the production of the film might suffer from the same production problems that the companies faced during the production phase of ''The Drillimation Movie''. This lead Hisashi to open up her own animation studio Hitmarker Animations, to which they work on several scenes for the film. Another time during the production of the film, Max was on vacation in order to relieve the stress he faced when directing the film. Takajima would contact Max through voice reels of the cast so that Max knows that the film was still in production. The film's mid-credits scene was added by Patrick Cruz at the last minute because he thought the previous scene where Tsukasa takes Ray into his room for a "talk" would be a bit inappropriate if it was taken out-of-context. Release Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on October 20, 2013, in Japan, and on November 5, 2013, in the United States and internationally. The Blu-Ray release of the film included bonus features including exclusive interviews, animatics, and an extended version of the mid-credits scene. Reception Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:Fictional Japanese films Category:Japanese films Category:Fictional animated films Category:Drillimation Category:Blitzivan Category:2013 films Category:2010s films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Action-adventure films Category:Films based on video games Category:Films based on anime